1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments in the wood wind class.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood wind instruments have been devised for many many centuries and have taken a variety of shapes and modes of construction. In the main, however, manually operated instruments required the musician to mentally transpose notes indicated on the score from the designated note to the required note, in accordance with the composer's instructions as shown in the key signature. Complex key scales required mental agility and for longer compositions, sustained retention of key signature information.